predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pokemon Fan Club
“Man, what the hell is Team Rocket doing here?” Kusa asked as the three of them pulled out their Pokeball's for their Starter Pokemon. They made them grow in size and found a place behind a large tree that showed someone beating a few random Pokemon. They looked over the sides of a tree where Machine whispered, “Who gives a shit what and why they're doing what they are? They're part of Team Rocket and don't deserve to live.” “Team Rocket has sure got you pissed, Machine. I know how you feel but we can't always result to violence with this idiots.” Hakel said, as Machine glared back at him. “Hakel, are you getting cold feet on this shit man?” Machine asked. “Team Rocket killed Professor Oak and we are entrusted with his posthumous will. Are you trying to forsake his soul?” “No, I'm not... You're right. Those bastards deserve another beating from us! Let's go!” Hakel shouted as the three of them called out their Pokemon, Wartortle, Ivysaur, and Charmeleon. There were three grunts standing there, terrorizing a few younger trainers with their Pokemon. The Trainers looked pretty beat up and there Pokemon seemed to be at their wits end. “Hey, boys,” Kusa said, stepping up with Ivysaur behind the grunts. They turned around giving the boys enough time to escape away from them. “Are you the group known as Team Rocket?” “Yeah, we are! What's it to ya, bitch?” One of the grunts asked pulling out his Pokeball from his pocket. The other two did the same, glaring at Kusa for letting those kids leave. “I don't think you should have called our friend by such a harsh name.” Hakel said stepping out a bush with Wartortle by his side. The three grunts turned around and glared at Hakel and his Wartortle. “Yeah, he's right you know,” Machine said, jumping out of another bush nearby them both. “If anyone's the bitch here, it's you two.” The three grunts had been ambushed but they believed they could still win here. “Please, what are three simple kids going to do?” The same grunts as the three of them called out Magikarp. They looked stunned at what came out, surprised by what their boss had given them. “What the hell?! The boss gave us Magikarp?” “Tough break, huh?” Hakel asked as the three of the heroes stepped forward, inching to take the grunts down. “Wait a second! Can't we talk about this for a second? We can ask our boss to give you money, power, anything you want! Better yet, why don't you join Team Rocket? That way you can be even stronger than you seem now!” The second grunt pleaded as the other two agreed with him. “Sorry, that's not an option for us. We're on a journey to stop Team Rocket, not join you bastards with asinine bribes.” Kusa said, as Hakel and Machine nodded back. “WE can't be bought! We'll destroy every member to uphold Professor Oak's will!” Hakel shouted as Wartortle, Charmeleon, and Ivysaur jumped in and attacked the three grunts, tearing them apart with one attack. They knocked each member unconscious and tied them up. Machine called Sakura on his Pokenav and she said that she would take them to the local authorities herself. Once this was cleared up, the three heroes left, heading off into Route 5 to their next destination, Vermillion City. They made their way to the Underground Path and headed into Route 6 from there. They quickly walked down the path where Hakel spotted an Oddish. It was an easy catch, although, now, Hakel finally revealed that he had obtained a Clefairy from Mt. Moon after it was ripped apart, when he was with Red and Blue. He only space for one more Pokemon until he ran into someone that would change take that option away from him. Machine, Hakel, and Kusa walked into Vermillion City where they instantly noticed a large boat with the words, S.S. Anne on the side of the ship. They started to walk towards it but an old man stopped them, smiling at them. “Excuse me, you three.” The old man bowing to them. “Huh? Who are you?” Machine asked. “Well, first I must ask, are all three Pokemon Trainers?” The old man asked as Kusa nodded. “Yup, we're on a journey to the Pokemon League!” Kusa responded as the old man smiled. “Are you happy with all your Pokemon?” The old man asked, as Hakel shook his head. Machine and Kusa were both very happy with their choices they had made so far but Hakel was not. “You're not young man? What Pokemon are you willingly to trade?” “No, I am happy with all the Pokemon I've got. Sure, it's an awesome Pokemon and extremely rare but it's just not my style. If you've got something to trade with it, I think it'd be happy with anyone else. I haven't even used it in battle yet.” Hakel said as the old man finally introduced himself. “Very well. I suppose I should introduce myself.” The old man bowed. “I am the Pokemon Fan Club Chairman! Mr. Chairman, if you please.” “Pokemon... Fan Club?” Kusa asked. “I've never heard of that...” “Really?” Mr. Chairman asked. “Well, then you three must become our new honorary members! What are your names?” “I'm Machine, this is Kusa, and my friend over here with the Pokemon malfunction is Hakel.” He introduced everyone respectively as Mr. Chairman smiled. “Very well. You three must come with me. I may be able to solve your problem, Hakel as well as shed some light on that boat that just drove off.” Mr. Chairman said, as they all shrugged at each other. “Alright, Mr. Chairman. Lead the way.” Hakel said, urging him forward. Mr. Chairman nodded and headed off to a small house in the distance. Machine, Kusa, and Hakel followed after him, silently. When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw. There were so many people there, gossiping about different Pokemon and other things dealing with it. Mr. Chairman soon introduced them all saying, “Everyone! We have three new honorary members! Machine, Hakel, and Kusa! Please, welcome them to our club!” They all cheered and clapped, meeting each of them respectively. The fan club was a lot less annoying then they expected, and many of the members joined simply for their love of Pokemon. So, with a heavy sigh, they decided to join the club. When Machine, Hakel, and Kusa were done meeting everyone there, Mr. Chairman took them to a back room as everyone else began talking to themselves once more. When they entered the room with Mr. Chairman, they couldn't believe it! Hundreds of different Pokeball's sat around them, stacked on top of books and on top of shelves, each marked in a sloppy mess. Mr. Chairman brushed off a few Pokeball's and papers from his desk and urged them to come over to him. “So, now that you're all part of the Pokemon Fan Club, you all receive something amazing to go on with you for the future.” Mr. Chairman said, pointing to all the Pokeball's around him. “Choose from any one of the Pokemon here, as they all have just been recently captured. In fact, since you've been generous and decided to join, you each may choose TWO of the Pokemon here for the future.” “Two new Pokemon? Really Mr. Chairman?” Hakel asked surprised. “Yes, I am serious. And any of the Pokemon you wouldn't like, just leave here with me. I'm sure I will find them a good home somewhere in Vermillion City.” Mr. Chairman said, as Machine, Hakel, and Kusa darted around the room for two Pokemon. They all found what Pokemon they wanted, showing them each to Mr. Chairman afterward. “Excellent choices everyone. Tell me who you've chosen again to add to your team?” “Well, I chose a Growlithe and Eevee to add to my team.” Machine said, pulling the labels that sported the names off, throwing it to the wayside. “I chose a Machop and a Gastly. Thank you very much, Mr. Chairman.” Kusa said, bowing to him while Machine stood there and gave him a thumbs up. “And as for you, Hakel?” Mr. Chairman asked, wondering what he had chosen. “Well, first of all, I've decided to leave Clefairy here with you, Mr. Chairman. It's an awesome Pokemon but I haven't been able to use it in a battle since I caught it. I'm sure someone like would be able to find a great home for it.” Hakel said, setting the Pokeball for Clefairy on the table in front of Mr. Chairman. “Fair enough. I will choose an excellent home for it. What did you pick as far as your other two?” Mr. Chairman asked. “I chose a Pikachu and Ponyta, Mr. Chairman. I've always loved these two Pokemon and would like to have them as my own, if that's okay with you.” Hakel said, as Mr. Chairman smiled again happy to see them all with Pokemon they've chosen. “Well, they're all excellent choices, like I said before. I suppose you are going to-” Suddenly, a fan club member burst into Mr. Chairman's office, panting from exhaustion. “Mr. Chairman!” “Yes, what is it? I'm a bit busy right now.” Mr. Chairman asked, as the member fainted, unable to finish his sentence. Machine and Hakel picked up the man and brought him out to a couch that allowed him to come back to consciousness a bit. “It's another one, isn't it? Another Pokemon stolen? By Lt. Surge?” “Lt. Surge? Isn't he the Gym Leader of this city?” Hakel asked surprised at what Mr. Chairman had just said. “Yes but a few months ago, he started... acting differently. He joined a group named, Team Rocket and began terrorizing the entire town. It still has most of us in shock but no matter what, there is strength in numbers! That is why I must ask for your help.” Mr. Chairman said as Machine, Kusa, and Hakel nodded almost instantly. “You'll do it?” “Of course! Do you think we'd leave our fellow members of the Pokemon Fan Club hanging? We're a team and whenever you need us, you know you can call on us! Plus, we have a little score to settle with Team Rocket!” Machine punched his fist into his palm, ready to take down these enemies. “You three... are true members. We thank you for everything you're doing.” Mr. Chairman said as they all bowed to him. “No sweat, Mr. Chairman! Now, how do we do this?” Machine asked. “Well, it's very simple really... We first...” Their voices trailed off as Mr. Chairman explained the plan to three young Pokemon Trainers. At midnight, they would rise up against one of Team Rocket's elite officers, Lt. Surge. Meanwhile, on the S.S. Anne, Lt. Surge stood in a room with one large screen and darkness everywhere else around him. Lt. Surge was speaking to a man shrouded on darkness on the other side, where he was having “relations” with a blue-haired girl. “Sir?” Lt. Surge asked, saluting the boss. “Lt. Surge, have you...” The boss stopped for a second to catch his breath. He then continued and said, “...seen those brats around there yet?” “No sir. But we suspect they will try and attack us soon. There has been no sign of them since they were seen entering the city and talking with Mr. Chairman of the Pokemon Fan Club.” Lt. Surge said, as the boss nodded. “You had better catch those brats, Surge! If they interfere with our plans again, it'll be your damn ass on the line!” The boss said as Lt. Surge nodded, understanding his mission. He ended his conversation with the boss and then walked back out to the bridge. “Lt. Surge, sir! What are the boss' orders?” A team rocket grunt asked saluting Lt. Surge. “Yes...” Lt. Surge said, staring out at the ocean all around them. “We head back to Vermillion City. I have a few Gym Badges to give out and capture the bastards who have been screwing up the boss' plans for world domination!” “Yes sir! We will end the cruise now!” The grunt said, as he gave a command to a few other grunts. They pulled out a few large guns that they cocked as they walked out into the main section of the boat. Lt. Surge closed his eyes as his face formed an evil smile on his face. A few women were heard screaming and then after that, gunshots were heard. Bodies were then heard dropping to the ground, blood spilling into the bridge of the boat, no more voices heard besides the word of death. The grunts returned back to the bridge and saluted Lt. Surge one more time as he signaled them to initiate the last part of this slaughter. A few seconds later, the boat's insides exploded, sending the entire S.S. Anne underwater. Team Rocket ships were seen flying way off in the distance, with Lt. Surge still smiling confidently that the first part of their job had been done. Next stop, Vermillion City. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters